This invention relates to apparatus for three-dimensional positioning of a workpiece for machining by a robotic device, vertical milling machine or other machining equipment.
Improper positioning of a workpiece can result in automated machining being performed incorrectly. Precise positioning of a workpiece is critical to achieving proper automated machining by modern computer controlled machining equipment. Existing positioning methods involve complex equipment that utilizes multiple servo motors, gears, belts and/or tracks. Such equipment is prone to failure and misalignment. Additionally, in many cases the ability to machine all surfaces of a workpiece is limited.